Many aspects of today's everyday life are influenced by computer technology, resulting in a reliance on communications media such as Electronic Mail, answering machines, computer-simulated voices to effect automated call routing, etc. However, these relatively impersonal techniques sometimes fail to convey subtle information which affects the interpretation of their message. In addition, the increased sophistication of these electronic tools sometimes leads to unforeseen complications, which may increase the complexity of functions which they are intended to simplify.